deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dargoo Faust/Battles Across Fiction Tournament: Round 1
Fiction brings a lot to the table when it comes to combat. Man and Myth, Beast or Hero, there'll always be some guy with a sword and shining armor, and the beast he fights, in infinite shapes and forms. The purpose of this tournament, outside of fun, is to pit characters from each medium of fiction against one another, who are within similar physical capabilities. Anywhere from Novels to Anime, Movies to Games, it looks like everyone has an excuse to wank their characters to oblivion with powers. Round 1 Begins! A tad bit late (two months later than I was hoping to post it), and honestly I've been spending far too much time off this wiki, so I'm going to try and keep active in the community past being on the discord, lol. Today we have a magus, and a hunter of the supernatural, much like the brackets here are trying to advertise: the supernatural and those that hunt it. Kayneth Archibald, pragmatic professor at the clock tower, and Grail War Master. VS. Dean Winchester, demon hunter extraordinaire, having been to hell and back perhaps too many times. BATTLES ACROSS FICTION: ROUND 1 WHO IS THE DEADLIEST?! Kayneth Archibald Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald is a high ranking magus of the Mage's Association, as well as a notable professor within the Clock Tower. He joined the Fourth Fuyuki Grail war on a whim, confident in his abilities as both a mage and a master. While he was planning to summon the hero Alexander the Great, his student Waver Velvet stole the catalyst for the summoning ritual, a piece of the conqueror's cape. As a back-up, Kayneth ended up summoning Lancer, who took the form of the heroic spirit Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. 'Magecraft' Kayneth, despite being shit on defeated many times in Fate/Zero, is a mage of great skill, having complex and mana-filled circuits that would presumably allow him to utilize servants such as Alexander the Great with little trouble. He has a dual affinity for wind and water, and is able to preform summioning rituals, necromancy, alchemy, and the evocation of spirits. He is also capable of employing presence concealment magecraft and healing magecraft, although he has never employed them in direct combat. However, he seems to mostly employ bounded fields in setting up bases of operations. He can set up a twenty-four layer bounded field that employed mystic codes, hostile spirits, and various magical traps. 'Weapons and Tools of Choice' * Webley Mk. IV : Seen during his murder of Risei Kotomine, Kayneth carried a Webly Mk. IV when his magical circuits were irreparably damaged by Kiritsugu. While he wouldn't typically use it when he has acess to magic, it can be a decent practical weapon in a pinch. ** Calibre: .455 (11.6 mm) ** Effective Range: 45 meters ** 6-round cylinder KaynethActivatingVolumen.gif 5437684-kr1kq5.gif * Volumen Hydrargyrum: Marrow of the Moon Spirit : Kayneth's most potent Mystic Code; it is an autonomous mass of mercury that acts both as an offensive and defensive weapon. He used it to survive the collapse of the hotel he had formed a base in, as well as to singlehandedly siege Einsbern mansion. It is a amourphous fluid, that can form and attack with blades small and strong enough to rival beams of high-pressure water, and can tear apart entire rooms through consecutive hits. ** Automatoportum defensio：Automatoportum quaerere：Dilectus incrisio : A chant that inducing the sphere to follow and automatically defend the user. It is fast enough to react to deflect bullets, however it can be outsped by experienced magi that can boost their movement speed. ** Scalp : Changes the volume into a thin ribbon, that strikes out in a whipping motion. ** Fervor, mei sanguis : Sets the volume into a defensive position, forming long, bamboo like colums that rapidly swarm around any incoming attack. It is especially potent against magic-based attacks, causing both conventional and magical atacks to richochet away before hitting Kayneth. ** Ire: Sanctio : Sets the volume into a search and kill state, where it stretches and spreads over large surfaces to detect movements as small as a single heartbeat. It can sense differences in air vibrations, pressure, temperature, and can locate heat sources. Dean Winchester Dean Winchester is one of the two primary protagonists of the ongoing television series, Supernatural, and is a self professed professional in hunting down the paranormal, ranging anywhere from ghosts to immortal demons. Both he and his brother, Sam were raised in this lifestyle by their father, after the death of his mother at the hands of Azazel. They were also both taught in the mystic arts, namely in the summoning and banishing of Demons and Angels. Ever since then, Dean had made it his duty to protect Sam at all costs, even risking his life on multiple occasions. They eventually dipped into the realm of Angels and Demons when they had acquired the Colt, a gun that could ignore the immortality of either and kill them permanently. This immortal-killing arsenal was further increased with the acquisition of Angel Blades. While the two were largely successful in their jobs at hunting, Dean eventually lost his life in protecting his brother. Magic While he is a hunter of the supernatural through and through, Dean doesn't shy from practicing in the mystic arts himself. While many of his applications of it can take prep and aren't usually applicable to combat, they can work in a pinch in specific situations. He can summon and banish demons and angels with various spells, although the entities he summons aren't obliged to help him in any way, shape or form. He can place wards over buildings to keep them out of the influence of the supernatural, as well as weaken wards placed by others, manefest illusions of one's greatest fear, or even bind supernatural beings to his will. If he is familiar with a spell beforehand, he can formulate methods to counter it. Some of the magic abilities he uses for hunting are spells that give him the enhanced senses of an animal, cure monsters such as vampires, or place spells that can track enemies that assume a more stealthy form. For this match, we are using base Dean, who doesn't have access to his more potent Demon Knight, Spirit, or Death abilities. 'Weapons and Tools of Choice' * Colt M1911A1 : Dean's personal weapon of choice for most of his hunting activities is a stainless steel Colt with a pearled grip. While he possesses a literal arsenal of weapons to hunt demons, it has always been his most reliable, go-to weapon. ** Calibre: .45 ACP ** Effective Range: 50 meters ** 7-round detachable box magazine Coltgun.jpg Tumblr_nn6pxemDEs1u2l9l9o4_500.gif * The Colt : One of the most powerful weapons in Dean's arsenal. It bypasses the durability and immorality of Angels and Demons, and has the literal capacity to "kill anything" save for a select few beings in creation such as Lucifer. Seen when it was used to kill a Phoenix, it also prevents Resurrection. It has the appearance and function of a Colt Paterson 1836, which historically have an effective firing range of 59 meters. * Angel Blade : Like the Colt, an Angel Blade bypasses both durability and immortality, although not to the same degree. Dean has looted one from an angel before, and has used it to assist in assassinating particularly troublesome supernatural beings at a closer range. It appears to be a little under several feet long. * Man of Letter's Handcuffs : Typically used to incapacitate enemies that Dean has already downed. The cuffs nullify any supernatural abilities, including strength and speed, that whoever is wearing them has, even on beings such as angels and demons. X-Factors Experience Edge: Dean Winchester While Kayneth is certainly experienced in employing both offensive and defensive magic, Dean has fought an much larger variety of opponents, all of whom possess abilities and powers far surpassing those Kayneth has. This is throughout his entire life as well, and he is skilled enough to casually defeat someone who had spent half their entire life training to specifically kill Sam and Dean. Not to discredit Kayneth, however; while he admittedly had a short runtime in the fourth grail war, an experienced magus killer such as Kiritsugu could hardly touch him without his origin bullets. Training Edge: Dean Winchester This also goes to Dean, simply by virtue of quantity. Kayneth has studied as prestigious magecraft organizations such as the Clock Tower and holds the leading title of the El-Melloi clan, however Dean has trained his entire life in combating the supernatural and in his physical combat skills. So, while Kayneth is certainly the more trained mage, Dean is overall the better trained combatant. Tactics Edge: Kayneth Archibald By feats alone this goes to Kayneth. While he certainly can't outsmart Kiritsugu, he is a tactical monster against any magecraft user, having made his building a living trap with wards, spirits, and bounded fields. Even then, he had his mystic code at the ready when the entire building was simultaneously demolished. While Dean has plotted out and planned the murder of various supernatural beings such as Demons, this is largely done on the fly, and he is certainly less careful than someone like Kayneth. Physicality Edge: Dean Winchester Almost a no-brainer. Although, to be entirely fair, this is excluding the defensive and offensive edges Kayneth's mystic code provides him. Dean has survived, even not as a demon, being thrown through solid stone walls, and can take hits from supernatural beings such as Demons, although to much less avail without any of his own demon powers. Brutality Edge: Kayneth Archibald Also a no-brainer. While Dean certainly doesn't show a drop of mercy to demons and ghosts, Kayneth is a narcissistic sadist that wanted to destroy and heal Kiritsugu's organs repeatedly simply for him "giving mages a bad name". Setting Like all of the combatants in the tournament, both Dean and Kayneth have been transported into a strange environment, with no knowledge of what is going on. They are egged by an outside voice that they have "been chosen" for a multiversal game of "kill or be killed", and have approximately five minutes to explore their surroundings and make preparations before they encounter eachother. In the case of the first round, the environment is an abandoned mansion not much unlike the Einsbern mansion Kayneth originally invaded. It has plenty of narrow corridors, vistas, and open-sky gardens... but no exits in sight. Voting Rules Battle A Prelude "Blasted. Tricked in my own base! Just... simply... impossible!" Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald was fuming, with a heat coming off of him rivaling the the chill in the air that bit at his nose. The Fourth Fuyuki Grail War had just begun, and he had just aquired information on the other masters and servants at the city's docks, and he had fallen prey so a sort of complex teleporation spell. Mind, he thought, the dozens of contingencies I had in place. The layers of bounded feilds I had prepared to prevent such a thing! Nevertheless, Archibald found himself shivering in the night, surrounded by the walls of a mansion, whose lights beckoned to him like the allure of a flame to a moth. Could it be the Einsbern mansion? Had they planned for this all along? he pondered to no avail. However, he could at least deduce that this wasn't the mansion of the Einsberns. There was a curious lack of any bounded field placed over the area, and he had seen the structure in reports from the Clock Tower - the architechture simply didn't match up. It was like looking at the base of his enemies in a funhouse mirror, although he hardly enjoyed the sight. Thankfully, the vials and materials he could use to activate his mystic code, Volumen Hydrargyrum, were tucked safely in his coat. It was... an unlikely outcome, but he hadn't ruled out spatial displacement. It was a rare power, but he only expected the best from his enemies in capturing The Grail. A thought hit him, and he nearly let a chuckle out. No bounded fields?, he thought to himself, then I doubt there should be any trouble doing this... "Diarmuid! By the order of my Command Seal, return to me!" He smiled. If his enemies were idiotic enough to teleport him with nothing to prevent the use of a Command Seal... However, his glee immediately turned to utter dread when all he was met with was another gust of cold air. He rapidly brought up his hand... the seal had been used, that was no illusion, yet there was no positive response from his servant, nor were there any sign of a bounded field preventing such a spell from working. He was familiar with the concept of divine, higher-order magic, but it was outlandish to even ponder its existence in the modern world. He pulled some flasks and vials, and drew some symbols into the dirt below him, setting up a rudimentary bounded field. He could feel its presence wash over him; absolutely nothing was interfering with his magic. Yet... it prevented the use of a Command Seal, a spell of a higher order than even a magus of his stature could produce. A soft ding played, before a calm, automated voice spoke. "No outside assistance is to be allowed in the Tournament, in accordance with Accordance 2.11 and Accordance 6.39. Please do not attempt a summoning ritual again." Tournament? ---- Dean Winchester coughed up some blood, before vomiting nearly all over the floor. This wasn't the first time he'd been teleported, but he couldn't ever get used to the sudden lurch that would hit him, and the nausea. Oh, the nausea. However, the moment he recollected himself, he whipped out his M1911. He was in the middle of a ballroom chamber, with an array of twinkling lights that would catch him in the corner of his eye every now and then. Which didn't exactly help when nearly ever hair on his body was on-end. Some music was playing on a recorder on the far end of the chamber, which was about the most cookie-cutter "generic fancy" music Dean had heard in his life. When he had noticed the coast was clear, he preformed a simple ritual that would at least keep out magical interference in the room he was in. He needed time to think, as being in a position with little intel and preparations meant a very dead demon hunter (or undead, in a particularly bad case). That, and Sam was probably going insane with worry at the moment. A treat in moderation, but not something he would want to drag out. Dean was at least able to ascertain that whatever teleported him wasn't demonic in nature. He'd been to hell, and knew how it felt. Even when it pretended to be normal, there was always some bit of lingering dread that would hang off of him. What confused him more, however, was that it wasn't angelic in nature either. While attacks from an archangel were something Dean wouldn't want to think about too often, he at least knew the typical tricks they'd play. Well, at least I'm not dead. Again. Dean thought. He cocked his pistol, and stormed out of the room. He could already tell the mansion he was in was massive, with sprawling hallways going in either direction, as far as he could see. Nevertheless, all of them were brightly lit, in pristine condition, and decorated with the occasional nondescript painting. Occasionally, Dean placed tracking spells as he traversed the maze of hallways, keeping a straight path to his starting point should he become lost. He nearly laughed at the irony; he had to keep track of himself instead of some monster for once. However, the lack of windows did worry him. That was, until he spotted a hallway that transitioned into a glass corridor. Looking outside, he saw what was a massive courtyard, covered with a layer of snow and frost. He thought he noticed something moving, some sort of shimmer, before continuing towards door outside. As he reached for the handle, however, he heard a calm voice broadcasting like an automated announcement. While it came from every direction, Dean could tell it was telepathy. Can't trance the origin, damn. "Combatants are within a 100 meter proximity. Beginning introductory speech." The Hell? "You have been selected for a tournament of magic, as part of a random thaumaturgic assessment of your respective universes by the ▜▚┣ ▄▚┃▞▙. Now that a minimal preparation time of five minutes has been completed, and combatants are within range, it is advised that you engage your opponent as soon as possible. Failure to comply will result in instantaneous, painless death. Thank you for your cooperation." Before Dean could process what in the name of God was even going on, a thud hit the floor. He looked over, noticed a large droplet of liquid metal, which had made a decently-sized crater in the ground. He carefully looked up, preparing his gun. A web of metal. Vibrating. He was caught, like a stray fly. He leaped to the left, as he felt something rip off a few arm-hairs, inches from his body. Shortly after, the ground next to him crumpled and crashed before he could even process what was happening, and with a loud BANG dust and debris filled his view. ---- Can't Escape from Crossing Fate Dean was running like hell. Not the best analogy for a demon hunter, he noted, but the liquid metallic whips crashing into the ground behind him weren't giving him the most time to think of a better one. The crazed man behind him was cackling, as if he was high on something. "Wonderful, just wonderful! A tournament to test the strength of mages? I'll be through with this nonsense in time to return to my proper place in the Grail War." Dean fired some more rounds behind him as he tested how well the cardio exersises he did were kicking in, yet each was deflected faster than he could even notice, richoching into the walls. "And they find such a pathetic opponent for me? Those were the most rudimentary of bounded fields you could have possibly stumbled into! How do you even call yourself a magus?" The man calmly stood on the amorphous mass of metal, with his back straight and his arms behind his back. Dean could be cocky, but this was an entirely new level for him. "I'm not a 'magus', and, *huff*, shut the hell up, you crazy bastard." Several more corners. The mass itself was fast to react, but lacked a strong movement speed. He needed more distance... "Agh!" A whip that had extended across the wall smacked him to the side like he was a fly, although thankfully he didn't hear anything snapping, and his balance was fine. It had just grazed Dean, but he could already tell a direct hit meant death. However, he had an idea, stuck in the back of his head. The entire time, Dead was following his tracking spells, back to the Ballroom. He needed more space, as this metal blob he was fighting thrived in close quarters. He just couldn't tell if he could last long enough... It was there, the same room. Thankfully the laws of geometry weren't entirely screwed over by whatever put him here. He dashed through the doors, slamming them ajar. What surprised him was that the blob didn't follow in with him. Instead, the fluid slowly warped around the entrance, as if there was some sort of barrier between it and him, before it parted to reveal the man it surrounded. "Thought you could use my own tricks against me, novice? I know a bounded field when I see one, unlike you. Thankfully..." The metal pushed through his wards like they were a big soap bubble, slowly permeating its way through, as the man made a brisk pace into the ballroom. The mercury's movements seemed more sluggish, however, and it began dripping parts of itself on the floor. Large droplets would form, before moving back to the large mass. "I could half Volumen Hydrargyrum's strength and speed, and it would still rip you apart. And now that you've cornered yourself, I'll make this quick. I have a servant and loving wife waiting for me in my home, and several masters to rip into shreds." Dean winced in pain. "You talk too much, dumbass." He didn't want to resort to this, but he pulled out and cocked the Colt. Better to use a round than to lose the weapon entirely, he thought. "More guns? Please." "This isn't any ordinary gun." He fired off the Colt, the echo bouncing off the walls of the room. "Fool! Fervor, mei sanguis!" The entire mass collected itself and wrapped around where Dean could guess where the bullet he fired was, forming what the man thought was an impenetrable shield. Dean gulped, knowing well enough that the bullets from the weapon could be blocked pretty easily. "And it didn't seem like your weapon was special at all... the energy coming off that mystic code seemed massive, but in realit-" The Angel Blade Dean kept on him slid through the mass of mercury that protected Kayneth's back, cutting through it and the flesh in front of it like hot butter. "Hrug.. ugh... how..." Dean swiftly pulled the sword out in one swift motion, with the blob of metal falling onto the floor into a thick puddle. "Aaaahh!" "For someone who kept on yapping about 'bounded fields', you don't look like you know shit about a ward. I don't need to cut off your magic, just slow it enough for me to slide this in while you focused on the Colt." "I-impos-sible... a mage like me, to a novice..." The man fell flat on his face into the puddle of metal, with a river of blood flowing over the thicker liquid beneath it. However nearly as soon as his breathing stopped, the man's body and the pool of metal dissipated. The room shimmered for a bit, before the tables interspersed in the ballroom changed to be fully furnished, with dishes of steaming food and cold beverages on top. A voice began speaking in his head again. "Congratulations. Please wait while your next opponent is selected...." Damn it. WINNER - DEAN WINCHESTER ---- A Hotel in Fuyuki City Sola-Ui had already worn out her lungs from screaming and panic, and had sunken herself into a couch. Her husband was either teleported into a trap or outright killed. She had hated how he droned on about how many bounded fields he had placed to secure a base for them, but she at least hoped all of his jabbering meant something. She looked to her side. The servant he had summoned, amazingly, had not dissipated. Did this mean he was still alive? Or was this some kind of skill? she wondered in her mind, but it didn't do much to relieve her stress. The servant, too, seemed distraught, looking down at the floor with a grimace, seemingly frozen. She had the same look on Kayneth henever he failed a ritual, or got in a pinch with the Association. It was failure. Suddenly, the servant bolted up, before looking directly at her. He keeled, placing one of his spears on the ground. "My master has perished." Her heart sank, yet, it wasn't as painful as she expected it. "However..." While she hung her head down, and tried to tune out the situation, she noticed something forming on her hand. Command Seals. "... you have inherited his remaining Command Seals. While he hasn't commanded me to, I can imagine he would have wanted you to continue in his place, should he fall." No, he wouldn't. Sola thought. He would have just sent another lackey from the Mage's Association in his place. "So, I ask you," there was an energy coming off of him, like he was losing form. Kayneth really was dead. "Will you form a pact with me?" She looked long and hard at the servant's... no, Diarmuid's face. Something deep and repressed was welling up inside her, a kind of freedom that lived in her dreams. She looked at the Command Seals. She was going to win this War, but... She looked at Diarmuid again. It wasn't hope welling up inside her, it was love. She wasn't going to wish back her husband. She smiled, looking almost a bit sadistic, before preparing the ritual. Category:Blog posts